Weapons
Click To View Image *LOOK HERE: if you want to put a pitcure click on the weapon name choose blank template then add the picture, because on a psp or mobile browser(MGS:PW is a handheld game) this will load faster and the words wont be as mushed up together. Weapon List Hand-to-Hand: * Stun Rod: A basic electrical rod given to soldiers of MSF that "produces 1.5 million watts of electricity" to knock foes unconscious. Operates on a battery, and may be pressed to metal or water in order to strike multiple opponents. Handguns: * MK22 Hush Puppy: A modified S&W Model 39, converted for tranquilizer rounds, that Snake uses throughout Operation: Peace Walker. Upgrading the weapon will give a stronger suppressor and increase sleep power. * EZ Gun(LR): A non-lethal pistol with built-in suppressor, made to fire LIFE recovery rounds.EZ Gun(LR) Upgrading it will increase the LIFE recovery rate. * EZ Gun(PR): A non-lethal pistol with built-in suppressor made to fire PSYCHE recovery rounds. Upgrading it will increase the PSYCHE recovery rate. * PM: A medium-caliber combat pistol, Compact and easy to carry, it won't affect Camo index when equipped. Upgrading it will give it a built-in suppressor. * PB/6P9: A medium-caliber combat pistol. Compact and easy to carry, it won't increase camo index when equipped. Upgrading it will increase the stopping power of the bullet. * M1911A1: A large-caliber combat pistol. Powerful enough to temporarily incapacitate heavily armored soldiers. Upgrading will increase the stopping power of the bullet, accuracy, and add a suppressor. * C96: German "Broomhandle" Mauser machine pistol. Good for temporarily incapacitating soldiers. Upgrading it will increase the stopping power of the bullet, shorten the barrel for better accuracy, and give it a full-auto firing capability. * M19: A combat revolver, the massive power of its bullet will knock enemies off their feet, but the weapon has heavy recoil. Upgrading it will increase the stopping power of the bullet, reduce the recoil, and increase the accuracy. * Kampfpistole (K. Pistol): Modified flare gun, adjusted to fire High Energy Anti-Tank (HEAT) grenades. Single shot, 1.5 kilograms. Rank 5 provides a rifle stock to increase accuracy. Shotguns: * Twin Barrel: Standard western-style hunting shotgun, each research upgrade to the double-barrel shotgun increases reload speed, and the barrel is sawed off at any level beyond Rank 2. * Twin Barrel R: (Rubber Slugs.) Each shot is non-lethal. R&D will increase reload speed. * M37: Pump-action grade, short stock shotgun. Undergoes multiple transformations including extended tube magazine and limited-use contact suppressor. * M37 (LB): (Long Barrel.) A more common appearance to the pump shotgun, with a rifle stock and lengthened barrel compared to the basic M37. Accuracy and combat effectiveness are scaled up. * CAW: (Close Assault Weapon.) The ultimate Peace Walker shotgun, a fully automatic 12-ga. with high ammo capacity and excellent point-blank suppressing fire capability. Equivocally, the AA-12 of the 70's, MSF somehow managed to scrape a prototype together half a decade ahead of the technological times. * Spaz-12: Assault Rifles: * M16A1: Standard Vietnam-issue assault rifle with excellent ranged accuracy and precision. R&D may add attachments, including Silencer, underbarrel Shotgun and Laser Designator attachments. * M653 (Lightweight Rifle.) Most likely the XM-177 "Colt Commando" with an 11.5" barrel mod, the M653 is Peace Walker's equivalent solution to the M4 Carbine that so many fans are used to in more modern-themed Metal Gear titles. At 2.5KG, (compared to the M16A1's 3.4KG) this weapon allows greater loadout flexibility than any other rifle. R&D adds further attachments such as suppressor, and most likely an underbarrel grenade launcher. * RK-47 The 'Russian Kalashnikov' 47, or 'Auto Kalashnikov' in real terminology, is the same AK-47 we know from hundreds of other games. Powerful, but inaccurate at full firing rate, the RK-47 receives a grenade launcher attachment at Rank 2, and transitions to the Romanian-made ADM63 at Rank 3. * ADM63, ADM65 Modified AK-47 concept, this gun is basically a building block for custom parts to come, starting out with a foregrip at Rank 3, proceeding with a lighter weight alloy design in Rank 4, and finally a recoil buffer to reduce kickback at Rank 5. * FAL High precision rifle best used for single shot burst fire, the FAL receives weight reductions through early R&D, and a Laser module at Rank 4. Sub-Machine Guns: * M10: Automatic 'Mac-Ten' submachine pistol with a retractable butt stock, compatible with the MSF tactical shield. Upgrading the M10 will grant you a limited use silencer. * M10 BJ (Barrel Jacket.) The unit has been modified with a lengthened barrel attachment, adjusting accuracy and providing heavier forward weight to balance firing kickback. * Uz61: (Similar to the 'Skorpion' of some game titles.) With a lighter weight and less recoil than the M10, the Uz61 can auto-aim to farther reaches across the screen than the M10 as well. The downside is reduced stopping power and strength. R&D adds a suppressor and slightly increases bullet strength. * MP5A2 Listed in Peace Walker as being the "most accurate submachine gun in the world," which may have been close to the truth in the early 70's. The MP5 is a modern staple even today in many special operations and police tasks. -Rank 4 implements a suppressor. * M1928A1: Also known as the "Tommygun," it is technically heavier than most rifles in Peace Walker, making it too big to handle properly with a shield. Upgrading it to stage two gives you a foregrip, and stage three will give you a drum clip that drastically reduces reload frequency. * Patriot: During extra ops 068, (Date with Kaz) knock Kaz unconscious and search him for the patriot schematics. Some schematics such as the Patriot also require an R&D scientist with the proper named ability to begin final development stages. Sniper Rifles: * M1C: (M1 Garand.) Standard infantry rifle of World War II, modified with a 2x magnification scope. Although not a pure sniper rifle by most standards, its quick ability to fire a second round makes it more than a capable rifle for sniping jobs. Upgrades provide a 3x magnification scope. * M1C PR: (Psyche Recovery.) A sniper modified for non-lethal long distance Psyche recovery, best used in specific combat scenarios within CO-OPS mode. R&D upgrades accuracy. * M21: An old staple in the tactical sniper armament, the M21 offers a highly balanced package, but shines when used on armored troops. Its Armor Piercing capabilities completely ignore head protection, but enemies may survive direct center-mass shots. R&D will reduce weight by shortening the barrel, and may increase power. * M700 LR: (Life Recovery.) Single shot, and with a 3x magnification scope, a niche tool and literal life saver for the CO-OPS player. R&D likely increases power. * Mosin Nagant: A special rifle that shoots tranquilizer rounds rather than standard rounds. Perfect for the solider going for a no kill completion. Upgrading to the second stage will give you a 3x magnification scope, and further upgrades provide accuracy upgrades until Rank 5, which provides a suppressor to the weapon. Light Machine Guns: * M60: Known to many as "Rambo's Gun," the M60's reputation precedes the characters who have used it over the years. Famous for its combatant-suppressing capability, this weapon is no different in Peace Walker. Place one hundred 7.62 bullets on a chain, or 200 in a box, and point toward enemy. CHGG-POW! R&D transfers the weapon to the next gun stage. (AP, SB.) * M60 AP: (Armor Piercing.) Still at 100 bullets clip capacity, the M60 AP takes up the same stance on body armor as the M21 sniper rifle. Amazing for wiping out armored enemies if you don't care about puny Mission Ranks. It's not as effective against AI vehicles as you'd imagine, however. - 10.5KG weight. * M60 SB: (Short Barrel.) One step closer to the ultimate M60 experience, and the original 'Naked' Vietnam LMG, the barrel has been shortened and the butt stock removed. The result is several pounds of weight reduction, and a weapon that can be slung over the shoulder easily, or placed in confined spaces. Used by special forces such as Navy SEALs and Delta Force agents, the expedient weight reduction comes with an unexpected bonus- 100 extra rounds now neatly organized in a ballistic box drum of impending doom. - 8.6KG weight. * M63A1: Apparently a pre-production design concept of the FN Minimi (No, not mini-me.) and an obvious predecessor of the M249 Squad Assault Weapon SAW. MSF has an uncanny knack for procuring prototype designs and reproducing the end weapon on-site. The result is a 5.56 chambered LMG with drastically reduced weight and slightly increased ammo capacity per rank. R&D rank increases provide SB weight reduction and ammo capacity increase. ''- 5.5KG basic weight.'' * PKM: The successor to Russian-made RPD machine guns, sturdy- and only heavier as it is researched- this weapon's focus is completely centered on stuttered rate of fire and high ammo capacity. By Rank 4, the ammo drum alone could double as a small chair for one's shortest of comrades. ''- Really freaking heavy. (13.6KG)'' * MG3: Modified version of the stationary MG42 weapon of the WW-II era. Heh- "Novice players are advised to avoid this weapon until they are skilled enough to handle it." You all know what that means. Well, actually it means there's only 74 bullets, and you might end up putting half of that into the ground around people. -Rank 3 unlocks AP rounds. Rate of fire is out the roof. ''-9.8KG weight.'' Rocket Launchers: * LAW: (M72 Light Anti-Armor Weapon.) Lightest, simplest, and most maneuverable of all the rocket delivery systems in Peace Walker, the LAW is a high-powered roman candle with sights. The ordinance time-to-target is not instantaneous however, so take advantage of the near-instant reload speed instead. R&D consistently upgrades detonation power. - 2.5KG weight. * RPG2: Make yourself feel like a bad guy or an ambush guerrilla with this pointy-tipped Russian punk-tube. Basically equal to the Rank 1-2 LAW, but successor models become heavier and slower than the LAW, with only a fancy scope to compromise the difference. - 2.8KG weight. * RPG7: Take a small guerrilla RPG and place a big, goofy sighting scope on it to improve accuracy and increase weight. "Who needs aim practice? Aim red dot and push button, Comrade!" - 6.3KG weight. * FIM-43: Kaz apparently got his hands on a few of these Redeye units from some old JSDF buddies. Spend enough time trying to finally get a lock on a target, and you'll know why they call it "Redeye." This portable SAM can still get the job done on those aerial targets you just can't pin down though. - 8.2KG weight. * XFIM-92A: 'Miffed' would probably be understating the U.S. Army's response if they knew some of its CIA affiliates in Costa Rica had let Big Boss get his hands on this prototype. This thing is HUGE. Pull out your MANPADS and pop those pesky airborne blackheads upon the face of the pristine sky. Eliminate Redeye side effects with a shortened lock time. Unfortunately, Huey hasn't gotten around to reducing its weight just yet. He's busy talking Space Odyssey with Dr. Strangelove. - 15.6 freakin' kilograms. * C.Gustav: Big. Freaking. Gun. -This is the description, and the prescription. The Carl Gustav M2 is unique in that its time-to-target is near instant. The most powerful rockets in the game, delivered instantly, and a scope to target with. The only downside? 15KG weight. * C.Gustav MP: (Multipurpose.) The power bonus of the C.Gustav is reduced in exchange for HEAT rounds with a wider splash radius. -More importantly, alternate rounds can be cycled, allowing Carl Gustav Fulton rounds to be used. 'Snipers pestering you from afar? Target one's face, pull the trigger and watch him catch 4 to 15 G''s from spontaneous human propulsion. "Go home, boy." - ''15KG weight. *'M47': Portable Anti-tank Missile. Way better than the C.Gustav in terms of firepower, but lack in numbers of rounds carried. Has very fast lock-on delay, tracking is not as good as the XFIM-92A. It can put a LAV-TYPE G to rest with just two rounds "Its warhead among the most powerful in its class, capable of blowing almost anything to smithereens" - 14KG weight Others: Attachments *Silencer *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun Category:Weapons